dishonoredfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Daud
Daud, célebre como "Lâmina de Dunwall", é o lider de um grupo de assassinos, conhecido como Baleeiros, que opera em Dunwall. Ele é responsável pela morte da Imperatriz Jessamine Kaldwin e pelo rapto de sua filha, Emily Kaldwin. Daud é um dos principais antagonistas e um dos alvos de assassinato em Dishonored, e também protagonista em duas DLCs, A Lâmina de Dunwall e As Bruxas de Brigmore. Biografia Pouco se sabe sobre a vida de Daud. Embora haja rumores de que sua mãe tenha vindo de uma ilha ao largo do Continente Pandyssiano; Daud, assim como Corvo Attano, veio de Serkonos. Em um diário detalhando diferentes manifestações de magia, Daud percebe que, ao contrário dos boatos que dizem que sua mãe era uma bruxa marcada pelo Estranho, a mesma era simplesmente especialista no uso de poções e alucinógenos, e cruel em sua administração. O Coração revela que em algum ponto de sua infância, Daud, com suas habilidades naturais, chamou a atenção de um ator misterioso, que o sequestrou por conta disso. O livro Rumores e Avistamentos: Daud sugere que em algum ponto entre esse período (de infância) e os eventos de Dishonored, Daud chegou em Dunwall e começou a fazer um nome para ele próprio, "movendo-se entre lojistas e oficiais de Dunwall como um ceifador através do trigo". O livro também sugere que Daud, posteriormente, viajou as Ilhas procurando por Santuários do Estranho. Ele, mediante o cumprimento de Corvo, confirmou a existência desses santuários. Também há boatos que durante esse tempo, ele passou um inverno na Academia de Filosofia Natural. Marcado pelo Estranho Depois de visitar vários santuários em torno das Ilhas, Daud se tornou infame como um assassino, temido não só por sua perícia, mas também por seus poderes mágicos. Sendo um dos poucos indivíduos presenteados com a Marca do Estranho, seus poderes conhecidos são Piscar (referido como "transversais"), Dobrar o Tempo, Invocar Assassino, Olhar Vazio, Puxar (referido como "enlace"), e resistência a venenos (incluindo os dardos de sono do Corvo). Outro poder, conhecido como Vínculo Arcano, lhe dá a capacidade de conceder versões menores de sua magia para outros, que ele utiliza para empoderar seus seguidores assassinos. Daud usou esses poderes para se estabelecer, junto com os Baleeiros, como assassinos de aluguel para a elite de Dunwall. (Durante esse período, ele conheceu sua eventual segundo-comando Billie Lurk, até então um ouriço de rua com uma afinidade por comércio.Conhecendo Daud) Sua reputação no submundo de Dunwall chamou a atenção de Hiram Burrows, que fez uso de seus serviços inúmeras vezes, quando o mesmo ainda era Mestre Espião Real. Eventualmente, ele contratou Daud e seus assassinos para matar a Imperatriz e raptar sua filha. Apesar do favor inicial do Estranho para Daud, um racha se desenvolveu entre os dois em algum momento antes dos eventos de Dishonored. O Estranho percebe que perdeu interesse em Daud antes do assassinato da Imperatriz, e ao longo de A Lâmina de Dunwall interage com o assassino de maneira hostil e irrisória. ''A Lâmina de Dunwall'' Depois de realizar o assassinato da Imperatriz e entregar Emily para os agentes de Burrows, Daud é assolado pela culpa sobre o ato, um sentimento que o Estranho reforça. Aparecendo para Daud após o assassinato, o Estranho lhe proporciona "um último presente" para que ele possa alterar os próximos eventos: o nome Delilah. Incapaz de cumprir o mistério por sua própria admissão, Diário do Daud: Delilah Copperspoon Daud começa a investigar a significância do nome. A conclusão da DLC é afetada pelo caos que Daud inflige ao longo de sua busca, semelhante à forma como as ações de Corvo afetam a conclusão de Dishonored. Com a ajuda de Billie Lurk, Daud descobre a traineira baleeira Delilah, no Matadouro Rothwild; eventualmente, sua caça posterior direciona-o para Delilah Copperspoon, uma pintora, praticante de magia negra e líder das Bruxas de Brigmore. Assim que Daud descobre que Delilah tomou interesse nele muito antes dele ouvir sobre ela (sabendo, por exemplo, que Arnold e Thalia Timsh viram Delilah pintando seu nome em uma tela durante uma sessão espírita), o esconderijo dos assassinos, no Distrito Inundado, é tomado por Sacerdotes. Após derrotar as forças sacerdotais, Daud descobre que foi traído por Billie, que viu o seu arrependimento pelo assassinato da Imperatriz como fraqueza, e então conspirou para tomar seu lugar. Trabalhando em conjunto com Delilah, ambas trouxeram os Sacerdotes para o Distrito Inundando e arranjaram um momento para Billie matar Daud. Em alto caos, Billie duela com Daud pela liderança dos Baleeiros, e Daud pode matá-la ou poupá-la; em baixo caos, ela escolhe não lutar, deixando seu destino nas mãos de Daud. A decisão de Daud, em qualquer um dos casos, afeta a opinião e a narração final do Estranho, assim que a história termina. ''As Bruxas de Brigmore'' Seguindo a traição de Billie (que afetou Daud profundamente, de acordo com observações de Thomas) e a remoção dos Sacerdotes do Distrito Inundado, Daud descobre a localização de Delilah na Mansão Brigmore, fora da zona de quarentena de Dunwall. Ele pede auxílio da líder da gangue Enguias Mortas, Lizzy Stride, para alcançar o esconderijo da bruxa, assim realizando várias tarefas na Prisão Coldridge e na Ala dos Roupeiros para assegurar sua passagem. Ele também encontra o clã Brigmore em diversas ocasiões e, lentamente, descobre pistas sobre o plano final de Delilah. Quando ele chega na mansão, Daud percebe que Delilah está tramando usar um poderoso ritual para roubar o corpo de Emily Kaldwin e governar o Império em seu lugar. Em resposta, Daud persegue Delilah até o Vazio e a elimina no meio do ritual, assim protegendo a criança que um dia ele sequestrou. O Distrito Inundado Enquanto Dishonored se passa junto aos eventos de A Lâmina de Dunwall e As Bruxas de Brigmore, a missão O Distrito Inundado ocorre entre a eliminação de Delilah, por parte de Daud, e o epílogo da DLC. Ao descobrir um Corvo envenenado e a deriva no Distrito Inundado, Daud confisca seu equipamento e ordena seus homens à colocarem Corvo em confinamento, aguardando a entrega para Farley Havelock, em troca de uma grande recompensa. Corvo escapa pouco depois, e um dos homens de Daud aparece para informar sobre sua fuga. Daud supõe corretamente que Corvo está no Edifício do Comércio para confrontá-lo, e assim espera a chegada dele, gravando um audiógrafo castigando Hiram Burrows e lamentando sua parte no assassinato da Imperatriz. A reação de Daud para a chegada de Corvo varia e se baseia no caos de Corvo: em caos baixo, Daud usa Dobrar o Tempo em seus homens e os manda não interferir no duelo. Em alto caos, Daud deixa seus homens o ajudarem na luta para derrubarem Corvo à qualquer custo. Daud é finalmente derrotado, e então faz um apelo por sua vida. Epílogo Daud reflete sobre os eventos que ocorreram durante sua busca por Delilah, observando que "nossas escolhas sempre importarão para alguém, em algum lugar", e que as pessoas devem conviver com as consequências de suas decisões. Essa conclusão leva-o a se render à mercê de Corvo, que age de acordo com o caos de Daud no fim de "As Bruxas de Brigmore", assim matando-lhe ou poupando-lhe. Se Daud for poupado, ele pode ser visto colocando sua espada no túmulo da Imperatriz após o fim dos créditos. Se Daud for morto, seu corpo é cremado em um barco, no pátio inundado da Refinaria Greaves - se Daud poupar Billie no fim de A Lâmina de Dunwall, ela estará em seu funeral, olhando à distância. Foi confirmado por Harvey Smith que, canonicamente, Daud foi poupado por Corvo após o encontro dos dois no Distrito Inundado .Comentário do Desenvolvedor – Daud Poupado Trivia *Em inglês, Daud é dublado por Michael Madsen.''Dishonored'' Credits § Voice and Music *De acordo com o guia oficial, "Ego homini Lupus" ("Eu sou um Lobo para o homem") é seu lema. *Assim como os outros alvos de assassinato, se Corvo decidir matar Daud com sua espada, uma animação especial aparece, na qual Corvo agarra Daud, corta sua garganta e o arremessa para a direita. ** Em As Bruxas de Brigmore, no entanto, Corvo arremessa Daud frontalmente contra a parede, em vez de jogá-lo no buraco à direita. *Daud é resistente ou imune a maioria dos poderes e gadgets ofensivos de Corvo. **Se Corvo tentar possuí-lo, Daud dirá que sua mente é o último lugar que Corvo desejaria estar. *Cartazes de procurado de Daud mostram uma foto de um assassino comum ao invés de Daud, ainda assim em A Lâmina de Dunwall, vários civis irão reconhecer Daud instantaneamente. **Jerome, em As Bruxas de Brigmore, similarmente observa que reconhece Daud dos cartazes de procurado. *Apesar de Daud não ter uma máscara, ele pode dar zoom como se estivesse usando um óculo de alcance. *Daud é referido como "A Lâmina de Dunwall" por Abigail Ames, William Trimble, e no livro A Lâmina de Dunwall, Conto de um Sobrevivente. *Se Daud iniciar diálogo depois de aprontar com Delilah, ela, ironicamente, o chamará de "Rato de Dunwall". *Nas traduções Alemã, Russa e Italiana de As Bruxas de Brigmore, Daud diz que se mudou de Serkonos para Dunwall aos 16 anos. O desenvolvedor Harvey Smith confirmou essa informação.'' *Daud's plea to Corvo varies between ''Dishonored and The Brigmore Witches, with the former being substantially longer. *Embora ele possa usar uma pistola durante o curso do jogo, Daud nunca adquire upgrades para a arma. *Se Corvo neutralizar seus principais alvos sem matar nenhum deles e depois derrotar Daud em combate aberto, o mesmo irá comentar como Corvo "encontrou outra maneira" para os outros alvos e diz que ele podia escolher a mesma maneira para com ele, mas não o fez. *De acordo com Harvey Smith, Daud "foi concebido em um navio pirata, e cresceu em várias cidades de Serkonos."Comentário do Desenvolvedor – Local de nascimento de Daud *Daud não pode ser desmembrado. *Se morto por trás, Daud não é esfaqueado no estômago ou pescoço como outros alvos de assassinato, ele é simplesmente morto da mesma maneira que um inimigo comum. *É indicado por Galia Fleet que Daud, ocasionalmente, fez menções enigmáticas sobre a Academia de Filosofia Natural, podendo assim confirmar que os rumores dele ter passado um inverno na Academia são reais.Dishonored: O Homem Corroído, p. 108 Galeria cedric-peyravernay- daud.jpg|Arte conceitual. models daud phong sq.jpg|Daud render. daud render.jpg|Daud render 2. KoD-Daud.png|Daud em A Lâmina de Dunwall. daud target.png|Portrato de alvo do Daud. Daud the Knife of Dunwall menu.jpg|Daud no menu de "A Lâmina de Dunwall". Daud.jpg|Daud, de perto. Pro02.png|Jessamine protege Emily de Daud. Pro01.png|Daud e a Imperatriz, enquanto um assassino usa Puxar em Corvo. DaudMurderEmpress.jpg|Daud assassinando a Imperatriz. Daudmurder.jpg|Daud visto por Corvo após a morte da Imperatriz. Daud.png|Daud no Distrito Inundado. daud001.png|Daud com o equipamento do Corvo. daud flooded district01.png|Daud no Distrito Inundado. Daudcigarette.jpg|Daud fumando um cigarro. Screens02 daud.png|Daud grava um audiógrafo. Daud Audiograph.png|Daud próximo a seu tocador de audiógrafo. Screens02 daud7.png|Daud e seus assassinos lutam com Corvo. daud and corvo fight fd 1.jpg|Corvo tenta atacar Daud com sua espada. Screens02 daud6.png|Daud para o tempo para lutar com Corvo sozinho. daud up close.png|Daud aguarda a decisão de Corvo. Daud Animation1.png|Corvo agarra Daud. Daud Animation2.png|Corvo corta a garganta de Daud. Daud Animation3.png|Daud, morrendo. Death animation daud.gif|Daud's death animation (GIF). Daud, start menu screen, novice.png|Daud no menu de A Lâmina de Dunwall. Daud, start menu screen, elite.png|Daud no menu de A Lâmina de Dunwall. DaudHighChaos.png|Daud sobre uma pilha de cadáveres. daudandcorvo.png|Daud and Corvo, retratados durante a conclusão de A Lâmina de Dunwall. kidnapping emily.png|Daud e seus assassinos entregando Emily aos gêmeos Pendleton. daud attack.png|Daud ataca um Oficial da Vigia da Cidade. daud01.png|Daud coloca sua espada no túmulo da Imperatriz assassinada, em As Bruxas de Brigmore. Daud's Death.png|Daud, falecido, sendo cremado. DeadDaud.png|Daud após ser morto no Beco da Rixa. dishonoredknifeofdunwall530.jpg|Daud de A Lâmina de Dunwall. DIS DLC3 MP FINAL 03.jpg|Daud com Delilah no material promocional de As Bruxas de Brigmore. Tarot daud.png|Daud's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Tarot06.jpg|Carta de tarô de Daud, disponível no Deck de Tarô da Edição GOTY de Dishonored. Extradições Artísticas wanted poster 02 d.jpg|Um cartaz de procurado de Daud. Artbook07.jpg|Um cartaz de procurado exibindo Daud, encontrado em Dishonored: Os Arquivos de Dunwall. Daud and the Parabola of the Lost Seasons.png|Uma pintura de Daud, por Anton Sokolov. Whaler.jpg|Pintura de Daud, por Delilah Copperspoon. Artbook06.jpg|Um portrato de Daud em Dishonored: Os Arquivos de Dunwall. Referências {{Navbox character Knife of Dunwall {{Navbox Enemies Categoria:Personagens Homens Categoria:Alvos de Assassinato Categoria:A Lâmina de Dunwall Categoria:As Bruxas de Brigmore Categoria:Gangues Categoria:Portadores da Marca